


Chinese translation on "surefire ways to get your face rearranged"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "surefire ways to get your face rearranged"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [surefire ways to get your face rearranged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308943) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



整容必勝之途　[第11號　海報]

「黑足山治……該怎樣開始形容黑足山治這號人物啊？」

「黑足山治是完美的。」

「黑足山治首次懸賞金就直達七千七百萬貝里！」

「聽說黑足山治有拍過香煙廣告……在香波地群島有廣播。」

「黑足山治最愛吃香辣海鮮寬條麪。」

「有一次，黑足山治在阿拉巴斯坦遇上原七武海砂鱷……」

「砂鱷居然稱他為Mr. Prince！」

「有一次，他猛踹我的臉……瞧我的臉變得多帥！」

於是，『黑足山治秘密後援會』首次官方會議正式開始，大會向各位後援會成員提供黑足山治的絕版懸賞單、以及由防水質料（功夫海牛皮革）包裹的小黑冊，讓成員紀錄黑足山治的大小動靜──畢竟，得到黑足山治的精確情報是相當重要的；他們可不是什麼可怕的怪傢伙，也絕不是變態跟蹤狂。

在遙遠的某地方，山治突然覺得背上一陣惡寒，不小心把吐司烤焦了。

 

END


End file.
